A current-mode SMPS may be arranged to provide current monitoring of a current sense signal being utilized in the SMPS to provide appropriate current-mode control for the power supply load and may be used on a cycle-by-cycle basis.
One concern for current-mode switch-mode power supply is that when the switching transistor turns on, a leading edge current peak may occur during the transistor turn-on transition, this leading edge current peak being caused by inherent or stray capacitance within the control circuitry. This leading edge current peak, if not filtered out, could cause the control circuit to attempt to switch off the power transistor too early, due to the excessive detected current. The time during such transient switching peaks should be ignored, and is known as the Leading Edge Blanking (or LEB) time.
Typically, LEB time is generated by a current or a resistor used to charge capacitor to generate a short delay time that is used as the LEB time.